And Angels Fall
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: One Trooper watches over another, his mind on thoughts he knew he ought not be thinking. But how could he help but love such an angel? (shounen-ai)


And Angels Fall by Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai.  
  
A/N: A bit more YST fiction for you all.. this one should be fun, no? The song I used is "Wild Angels" by Martina McBride, because it reminded me of the boys... ; And this is NOT a self-insert. Read to the end to see what's going on, ne? XP Please read and review. Onegai shimasu? C&Cs are welcome, as always.  
  
ANDANGELSFALL  
  
Between the perfect world and the bottom line; Keeping love alive in these troubled times.. ..it's a miracle in itself, and we know too well what that's about. Still we made it through, only God knows how.. We must've had a little help.  
  
He was sitting by himself, near the window, popping mints like pills just for something to do, his eyes fixed on the stars above him, midnight blue depths echoing them. He sucked on the mint and leaned back slightly, his eyes still focused on the stars above. If he felt himself being watched, he gave no indication, though surely, with his senses that were so superior to the normal, everyday person's, he must have noticed by now. But he didn't turn his head, didn't look back to see.  
  
He looked like a fallen angel, gazing longingly at the place that he wished to return to. People said that the angel's didn't fall, didn't take the human forms without wings anymore, in this society of deathbringers, but he had proof of it right here, right in front of him, sitting on the windowseat and looking at the stars. Such beauty and strength in one form was almost startling. Some people didn't notice his beauty, seeing nothing beyond his unruly hair and casual manner, but if one looked close enough, as he had, they would realize that there was so much more to him. And angels fall. One fell and took that form.  
  
Wild angels, wild angels, watching over you and me. Wild angels, wild angels, baby, what else could it be?  
  
It was the time of dreams for everyone else, but he wanted to stay awake to watch over his angel. He would protect him, he promised, from any kind of harm, and he would watch over him, to be sure that he was never lonely, because he looked so vulnerable sometimes, like he wanted someone to care about him. He wanted to be that person. Ordinarily, no one was allowed close to him, but he had a unique talent for bringing others out, and he wanted to know if that talent would work on his fellow warrior, his angel. Of course, the object of his devotion knew nothing of his promises.. they would have scared him away.. but he wanted to help him, in whatever subtle ways he could. Even if it meant just listening, if ever he wanted to talk, or making his favorite meal when he was feeling down, he would do it, would do more if only he could be allowed. But he didn't want to scare his angel away. His trust was such a fragile thing, his worry so constant, that some days it was hard to imagine ever getting close enough to him to truly help him.  
  
He had to admit it, then, as he stood in the doorway, watching him. He was in love with his angel. And he could never let him know.  
  
Well, it must've been hard, it must've been tough, keeping up with crazy fools like us; 'Cause it's so easy to fall apart, and we still break each other's hearts sometimes, spend some nights on the jagged side, but somehow we wake up in each other's arms.  
  
He knew that the others knew. The others knew that the way he looked at his angel was more than just a friendly glance. They knew, and they understood both his love and his silence. There would be arguments, though. Fights. And he would be there to pick up the pieces, even when it hurt to see his friends fighting. It was hard to believe that they were friends, at times, but of course, everyone has their arguments. And somehow, perhaps due in large part to him, everything always seemed to turn out alright in the end, and they were friends again. But sometimes that firey look in his love's eyes would frighten him, the look when he was truly mad. He wished he knew where that anger came from. But his questions were never asked, only whispered in the darkness of an empty room, voiced only to the wind. He wondered if the wind told him. But he never asked. He couldn't bring himself to say the words, because it would mean revealing everything, and he wasn't ready to do that. Not yet.  
  
Wild angels, wild angels, watching over you and me. Wild angels, wild angels, baby, what else could it be?  
  
But tonight, tonight was different. He felt strangely stronger, like he could do more this time around. He took a silent step forward, rethought it, but didn't retract the step. He didn't notice any movement from the angel on the windowseat, and counted himself as lucky. His momentary confidence hadn't been noticed. But then he realized his mistake, when the pale face turned, midnight eyes fixing on him instead of the stars, seeming unsurprised to see him. When he spoke, his voice was low and soft, as he would imagine the night wind might sound.  
  
"...Shin, how long have you been watching over me?" He asked, and the watcher made note of the fact that he had used the term 'watching over' instead of merely 'watching'. He wondered if he already knew why.  
  
"A long time," he replied, his voice soft, face lightly flushed with embarrassment. It had all come down to this.  
  
This confession, that was surely about to occur.  
  
There are some nights, I watch you while you dream...  
  
"..why?" The slightly puzzled tone made him raise his eyes once more, sea green eyes meeting his angel's midnight blue ones. He nearly found himself drawn into those eyes, and quickly looked away to avoid that fate.  
  
"...because..." was all he could manage before his voice gave out to his shyness.  
  
"Because?" He was prompted by the fallen angel before him. He could almost feel everything beginning to fall apart, could almost hear it. He felt a weight upon his heart. But he had to tell him. He had to, now.  
  
"..because I.. because I love you," he said softly, his eyes dropping to the floor. "..I love you, Touma.."  
  
He could feel tears stinging his eyes as he was not met with an immediate reply. In fact, it was several moments before there was any kind of obvious reaction from the blue-haired Trooper. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder, looked up into midnight blue eyes that seemed to understand.  
  
"..thank you, Shin," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against his. He gasped, sea-colored eyes widening slightly in surprise. "...thank you, for being my guardian angel, Shin.. and for loving me."  
  
His surprise turned to a sudden kind of joy, and he smiled a bit, shyly, at Touma. Touma returned his smile with just a ghost of his own, but that was fine, because Shin could read the expression in his eyes.  
  
"..don't thank me," he said softly. "..angel, don't thank me."  
  
Touma blinked, but did as he was told, and didn't thank him.  
  
Instead, he kissed him.  
  
...I swear I hear the sound of beating wings.  
  
=owari= 


End file.
